Magnetic materials, including both hard magnetic materials and soft magnetic materials, are used in many different applications. Soft magnetic materials possess relatively low coercivity, while hard magnetic materials possess relatively high coercivity. For example, soft magnetic materials may be used in transformer and inductor cores, magnetic recording write heads, microwave devices, magnetic shielding, and the like. Hard magnetic materials may be used in electric motors, magnetic recording media, and the like.